Den Norsken Sangen 11
, |presenters = Silya Nymoen Kare Magnus |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Cinderella" by Alexandra Joner |prev = 10 |next = 12 }}Den Norsken Sangen 11 was the eleventh edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 14. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. Alexandra Joner won both rounds and was selected to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 14 for a second time with her entry "Cinderella". Information On 23rd March 2015, it was announced that Norway will participate in the fourteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was also confirmed that another DNS edition will be held presenting along with it a new basic logo. 228 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. No foreign act was once again participating, making it clear that NRK looks only for native talents in the next editions. Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Format change NRK announced on 24th March that the format will return to the usual one and that it was changed last edition due to the celebration of 10 editions. Also, the songs weren't presented each day, but all of them on Saturday 4th April. NRK presented the artists each day along with a 15 seconds snipet of their entry. There was positive feedback by the fans for the new idea of the Norwegian broadcaster. Artists presentation NRK announced the dates of the artists presentation on 24th March 2015; the first act would be revealed on 25th March 2015 and the last on 3rd April 2015. Each day, one artist was presented along with a 15 seconds snippet of their participating song. The only NVSC returning artist was Alexandra Joner, who represented Norway in the fourth edition. Emila returned to DNS after participating in the ninth edition featuring Cir.Cuz. Karin Park was the only non-Norwegian artist coming from Sweden but she was not considered as Foreign Act as she's living and making her career in Norway. All the songs were released on 4th April 2015 in Spotify and iTunes. Final The running order draw was announced on 5th April 2015. The final started on 6th April with the voting lasting about ten days, ending on 15th April 2015. The qualifiers announcements took place on 17th April 2015. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Performances Apart from the contestants' performances, Katastrofe, performed the Norwegian entry for the North Vision Song Contest 13 in the opening of the show. Mørland & Debrah Scarlett performed their Eurovision Song Contest entry, "A Monster Like Me", during the interval act. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Kirsti Hansen * Northern Norway: Isak Heim * Central Norway: Karin Park * Southern Norway: Morgan Sulele * Western Norway: Emila Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants and the Rest of the World-jury. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting grid Voting grid can be found here. See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 14 External links * Final Recap * Gold Final Recap * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Gold Final Thread * Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen